Everything has changed - FR
by M-Stevenson
Summary: "You smell like sunshine. And gunpowder" Deux mots tout simples mais qui ont contribué à faire avancer la relation de Kensi et Deeks. Cependant, la vie frappe souvent au moment où l'on ne s'y attend pas...


**Première chapitre d'une fanfic sur NCIS LA et plus précisément sur Kensi et Deeks... N'hésitez pas à reviewer et à donner vos avis :)**

* * *

Il était presque 4 heures du matin lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il avait la tête enfouie sous l'oreiller et il essaya d'ignorer la sonnerie. Après qu'elle ait sonné 3 ou 4 fois, il décida de décrocher. Il était tellement endormi qu'il fit presque tomber son téléphone en l'attrapant.

"Deeks…

- Mr Deeks, c'est Hetty..

- Oh bonjour, enfin bonsoir Hetty, qu'est-ce que je peux…

- Un instant, s'il vous plait. J'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez, Mr Deeks, répondit Hetty assez fermement. "

Il s'assit sur son lit, soudainement très réveillé. Il écouta Hetty très attentivement. A la fin de l'appel, il resta sur son lit, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

Les lumières des lampadaires de la ville dansaient sur son visage fatigue, il remonta son col tout en scrutant la rue pour voir si la voiture de Sam allait finalement se decider à apparaître. Il entendit soudain le bruit du moteur rugier à l'angle de la rue. Sam s'arrêta brusquement à côté de lui et ouvrit la portiere.

Deeks sauta dans la voiture et ferma la porte alors que Sam était déjà en train de repartir, appuyant sur l'accélérateur avec une force assez inhabituelle. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent leurs coéquipiers. Les rues étaient calmes, seuls des passants promenant leurs chiens peuplaient la rue.

* * *

Il s'arrêtèrent en face des bureaux du NCIS. Des téléphones sonnaient, la chaise de Hetty était vide. Deeks entendit des voix à l'étage. C'était celles d'Eric et de Callen. Il courut dans l'escalier et entra.

"Eric, si vous voulez bien…

- Où est-elle!? Demanda Deeks en hurlant presque après ses équipiers"

Hetty se retourna vers lui.

"Je suis, Mr Deeks, celle qui pose les questions ici. Mr Callen, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait apporter une tasse de café à Mr Deeks? Merci. »

Callen sortit de la pièce. Tout le monde était silencieux, presque gêné. Ils attendaient que Hetty prenne la parole. Elle s'approcha de Deeks. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, il s'était habillé à la va vite et il était encore possible de voir sur sa joue les traces laissées par l'oreiller.

"J'aimerais que vous vous asseyiez Mr Deeks et que vous vous calmiez. Il nous sera impossible de travailler efficacement si nous ne pouvons pas réfléchir calmement."

Callen entra, une tasse de café à la main, qu'il tendit calmement à Deeks.

"Mr Beane, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien, commença Eric qui portrait encore son pyjama Spiderman, notre système a reçu un appel d'urgence en provenance du téléphone de Kensi, aux alentours de 2 heures du matin.

- Tu veux dire, demanda Deeks, qu'elle a volontairement active l'appel d'urgence? Nous sommes sur que ce n'est pas un dysfonctionnement du système qui aurait pu l'activer?

- Nous sommes sûrs, Deeks, répondit Nell. Il n'y a aucun moyen que cette fonction s'active d'elle-même. De plus, son téléphone est maintenant injoignable et intraçable.

- Et donc nous n'avons aucune idée d'où elle peut être maintenant, c'est ça ?

- Pas pour l'instant, Mr Deeks. Mais nous espérions que vous pourriez peut-être nous aider.

- Pourquoi moi particulièrement? "Demanda Deeks, en regardant ses partenaires, espérant trouver du soutien dans leurs yeux. Ils regardaient cependant tous Hetty.

" Nous savons que vous êtes le dernier à l'avoir vue ce soir.

- Pardon? Vous, vous voulez dire que vous m'avez mis sous surveillance? » Il faisait maintenant face à ses partenaires.

- J'aimerais vous rappeler quelque chose : chaque agent du NCIS ainsi que leurs partenaires sont sous surveillance. Non pas que je souhaite tout connaître de votre vie personnelle, mais c'est seulement que vous pouvez vous trouver en danger, n'importe où, n'importe quand."

Hetty s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers deux personnes qui travaillaient dans un coin de la pièce.

"Excusez-moi, veuillez nous laisser seuls un moment, s'il vous plaît. » Ils quittèrent immédiatement la pièce. Nell, Eric, Callen, Sam, Hetty et Deeks étaient maintenant seuls.

"Nous savons que Mademoiselle Blye et vous étiez ensemble hier soir. Hetty parlait calmement, avec douceur. Elle savait que la situation était doublement difficile pour Deeks et elle ne voulait pas la rendre plus difficile. Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger quoi que ce soit, Mr Deeks. Nous aimerions simplement savoir ce que vous avez fait, où vous étiez et à partir de quelle heure vous l'avez laissé seule."

Deeks passa sa main sur son visage, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

"Nous avons quitté le bureau à 19h. Je l'ai déposée chez elle puis je suis retourné chez moi prendre une douche et me changer. Je suis allé la rechercher à 20h et nous sommes allés au restaurant.

- Quel restaurant? Demanda Nell.

- Hum… The Palm. Après ça, nous avons marché un peu, parlé, je lui ai acheté une glace vanilla avec doubles éclats d'Oréo sur la plage puis je l'ai reconduite chez elle.

- Quelle heure était-il quand vous l'avez quittée?

- Il était environ minuit. "

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant, presque gênés d'avoir écouté Deeks leur raconter ainsi ce qu'ils avaient fait:

"Bien, merci pour ces informations très… précises, à propos de cette soirée passée avec Mademoiselle Blye. Eric, Nell, je veux que vous fassiez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour trouver son téléphone, retrouver sa trace ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider à la localiser. Mr Callen et Mr Hanna, merci de vous rendre à l'endroit où sa voiture a été localisée, alors que Mr Deeks était encore en route. Nous restons en contact.

Et Moi Hetty, que dois-je faire? Où est-ce que je vais, comment est-ce que je peux me rendre utile ?

- Venez avec moi."

* * *

Sam et Callen partirent immédiatement. Deeks descendit les escaliers, lentement, presque comme un fantôme. Tellement de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il entendit à peine Hetty lui dire de s'asseoir.

"Mr Deeks, tout d'abord j'aimerais vous dire que je comprends qu'il soit difficile d'ignorer où votre… partenaire se trouve. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous poser une questions, une seule question mais ô combien importante…

Je vous écoute."

* * *

**Et c'est la fin pour aujourd'hui :) d'après vous, que va demander Hetty à Deeks?**


End file.
